Cena con los Huntsman
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Una cena familiar con los padres de su novio no debería de ser tan complicado, salvo por el hecho de que si no les agradas pueden hacer que ya no veas a tu novio nunca más. ¿Acaso la relación de Ashlynn y Hunter estará en peligro? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Les doy nuevamente la bienvenida a un nuevo capítulo que sera sobre Ashlynn y Hunter. Esta historia es parte de mi proyecto personal "El Capítulo Final" y si quieren pueden leer los demás capítulos, incluyendo una crossover con Monster High que escribí.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Cena con los Huntsman**

 _Era otro día como cualquiera en Ever After High con los estudiantes disfrutando de su tiempo libre después de otro día de clases._

 _Y en esta ocasión nos centraremos en una pareja que se encuentra en una cita rodeados por naturaleza._

 ** _Hablamos de Ashlynn Ella y Hunter Huntsman quienes disfrutaban de un picnic romántico a las orillas del Lago Encantado con su brillo cristalino y el sonido de los animalitos del bosque en el fondo._**

 _Su comida consistía de unos emparedados con lechigas, tomates y pepinillos, ya que ninguno de los dos consumían nada de carne._

 _Es muy complicado hacerlo cuando eres amigo de los animales del bosque y puedes hablar con ellos en el caso de Ashlynn._

 ** _O simplemente te desagrada la idea del cazarlos para después comerlos, esto en el caso de Hunter._**

"Me encanta el pasar tiempo contigo bizcochito dulce" _expresó_ _Hunter tratándo de contener una risa._

"A mí también mi caramelito de azúcar." _ dijo Ashlynn igualmente buscando suprimir su risa._

 _Aunque al final no importo ya que ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas._

"Ok, tienes razón. Los apodos de parejas no funcionan para nosotros" _admitió la joven princesa mientras terminaba de reírse._

"Nos salen demasiado cursis, uno creería que el estar casados en secreto nos ayudaría en eso pero no" **_dijo Hunter en referencia al favor que le hicieron a Farrah hace unas semanas. Desde entonces bromean en sobre cosas del matrimonio._**

"Sabes, es gracioso que saques el tema ya que quisiera decirte algo sobre eso"

 _Lo que dijo Ashlynn puso de inmediato en alerta a Hunter._

"¿Qué-Qué es?" _preguntó nervioso._

"No es nada malo, solo he estado pensando que, bueno, técnicamente estamos casados y yo aún no conozco a tus padres"

 _En lugar de calmar los nervios de Hunter esto solo los aumento, el tema de sus padres era algo que el joven trató de evitar desde hace ya un tiempo._

"¿Y? Tú tampoco has presentado a los tuyos" _dijo buscando de desviar la conversación._

"Hunter, tu fuiste a la cena invernal en mi casa el año pasado, ya te los presenté"

"Oh, cierto" _dijo Hunter admitiendo la derrota._

"Sinceramente quisiera conocerlos y no te preocupes que no les agrade, normalmente le agrado a la mayoría de las personas" _dijo Ashlynn._

"Si ya lo sé, solo que tengo miedo de que ellos no te agraden. Son un poco tradicionales en relación a los roles y fanáticos a la cacería, podrías sentirte incómoda o algo por el estilo"

"No te preocupes por mí, podré arreglármelas con ellos"

 _Hunter dio un suspiro y habló,_ "Muy bien, hablaré con mis padres para que organicemos una comida este fin de semana"

 _Ashlynn se acercó y ambos se juntaron en un cálido abrazo._

"Gracias, no te arrepentirás"

* * *

 _El fin de semana llegó en menos de un parpadeo con lo cual la pareja fue a lo profundo del Bosque Encantado para el encuentro con los Huntsman._

"Deberíamos estar cerca, cruzando la roca con musgo a la derecha y pronto estaremos" _dijo Hunter_

 _Ambos llegaron a un claro en el cual se hallaba una pequeña choza de madera, nada muy extravagante pero acogedor. Cerca de este había un pozo de piedra y un tronco para cortar leña en el cual había un hacha clavada._

"¡Mamá, papá, ya llegué!" _dijo mientras tocaba la puerta._

 ** _La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre alto musculoso con cabello marrón rizado con una barba y bigote cortos. Usaba una chaqueta y pantalones verdes, un cinturón negro y botas de cazador, también traía puestos unos guantes de cuero y un arco con un carcaj en su espalda._**

"¡Hunter, me alegra que estes aquí!" _dijo el cazador mientras apretaba a su hijo en un abrazo._

"Papá.. me quedó... sin aire"

 _El padre de Hunter lo liberó del agarré._

"Perdona a tu viejo, a veces no mido mi propia fuerza" _entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a Ashlynn,_ "Y supongo que tu debes de ser su novia, parece que mi hijo se sacó la lotería"

"¡Papá!"

 ** _Ashlynn se rió un poco ante la escena y habló,_** "Un gusto el conocerlo Sr. Huntsman"

"Llámame Graham, es un gusto el conocerla también su Alteza"

"No es necesario que se dirija así, con solo Ashlynn es suficiente"

"Muy bien Ashlynn, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa, debe de estar en la cocina preparando la comida. ¡Querida, la novia de Hunter ya llegó!"

"¡Voy en un momento!" _respondió una voz femenina._

"Bien, ¿dónde está esta jovencita?" _preguntó la madre de Hunter._

 ** _Ella era una mujer alta como su esposo de aspecto robusto y muscular, su cabello era negro y largo un poco despeinado. Usaba una chaqueta marrón con pantalones blancos y unas botas de cazador. Estaba usando una cangurera verde en la cual se hallaba una bebita muy hermosa que jugaba con una hachita de plástico, awww._**

"Mucho gusto Sra. Huntsman y también a ti pequeñita" _dijo Ashlynn._

"Dime Gerda y este tesoro es la pequeña Fern, ahora que tiene que hacer una madre para que su hijo lo abrace"

 _Hunter se acercó para darle un abrazó y de paso saludar a su hermanita._

"Hola Fernie, ¿cómo has estado?" _la bebe se rió al ver a su hermano mayor._

"Ella también se alegra de verte" _dijo su madre,_ "Ahora que tal si llego a conocer a la chica de la que tanto nos hablas"

"En ese caso será mejor que preparemos la mesa" _dijo el cazador._

"Permítanme ayudarles" _ofreció Ashlynn._

"Una princesa que trabaja en la cocina, hasta ahora me agrada tu noviecita hijo" _expresó Gerda._

* * *

 _ **Todos se acomodaron en una mesa de madera en el comedor de la casa, con ambas parejas viéndose de frente y la pequeña Fernie en su propia silla para bebes junto a su madre jugando con la comida.**_

"La comida esta exquisita" _dijo Ashlynn disfrutando su plato._

"Eso me alegra, no sabes lo difícil que es el hacer un estofado sin una sola pizca de carne" _respondió la madre de Hunter._

 ** _Esta sería la primera mención de la carne en lo que iría en la historia, y será uno de los dos puntos de conflicto en la historia._**

 _Ashlynn nerviosa busco una buena manera de responder a eso._

"Espero que eso no haya sido ningún problema"

"Para nada" _dijo Graham, _"Ya nos acostumbramos a que Hunter no le guste la carne, cuando viene aquí le hacemos este mismo estofado de verduras"

 _La preocupación de Ashlynn disminuyó, al menos el hecho de que Hunter también sea vegetariano le esta ayudando._

 _Entonces la joven princesa noto unas figurillas de madera acomodadas en una repisa que tenía decoraciones de corazones en este._

"Ya veo que notaste las estatuillas de los enamorados" _dijo Gerda._

"Se ven muy lindas" _dijo Ashlynn._

"Y tienen un gran valor en la tradición Huntsman" _empezó a contar el Sr. Huntsman,_ "Cada una de esas estatuillas fue hecha por un Huntsman en conmemoración de que su descendiente encontrara a su pareja ideal y que fueran aprobados por ambos padres"

"Eso suena muy tierno"

"A menos que te rechacen" _añadió la Sra. Huntsman._

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si rechazan a la pareja?" _preguntó Ashlynn temerosa por la respuesta._

"Se les prohíbe seguir juntos"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Es una de las reglas más antiguas de los Huntsman" _dijo Graham,_ "Hace muchos años salí con una chica que mis padres no aprobaron, por lo cual rompimos. Tiempo después nos reencontramos por asuntos del destino y ella tenía un nuevo novio, aún tengo la cicatriz que el me dejo"

 _ **El Cazador levantó su manga revelando marcas de garras en su brazo derecho.**_

"Hunter me contó que eso fue porque un lobo muy feroz lo atacó" _mencionó Ashlynn confundida._

"EL Lobo Feroz" _dijo corrigiéndola,_ "Aunque no sabía que salían en ese entonces"

 ** _Esta situación ya se volvió un poco incómoda, por suerte Hunter lo notó y busco el cambiar de tema._**

"¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no cambiamos a un tema más alegre? Ya sé, cuenten la historia de como se conocieron"

"Eso me parece una magnífica idea" _dijo Gerda,_ "La historia es algo larga y empieza hace años cuando..."

 _ **Ashlynn trataba de ponerle atención a la historia que contaba la madre de Hunter pero actualmente no era capaz, se encontraba pensativa en torno al hecho de que si acaso no le llegara a agradar a los padres de su novio entonces podrían no verse nunca más.**_

 _ **¿Esta era la razón por la cuál Hunter tenía miedo de que viera a sus padres? Si es así es entendible, pero ella siguió insistiendo y ahora estamos aquí.**_

 _ **Pero había algo que ella sabía, pasará lo que pasará en esta cena Hunter no la dejaría. Juntos pelearon lo que se suponía preestablecido, su propia historia de amor es algo al estilo de Romeo y Julieta, pero al igual que cualquier buena adaptación que decida cambiarle el final, con un final feliz para los dos.**_

"¿Y que te pareció?"

 _ **La voz del padre de Hunter la sacó de sus pensamientos.**_

"La historia, ¿qué te pareció?"

"Fue linda" _respondió Ashlynn con una sonrisa,_ "Me gusto la parte donde se besaron"

"¿Y la pelea de osos? ¿No te pareció asombroso?" _dijo la Sra. Huntsman._

"Oh sí, fue muy, hm, iluminante la forma en la que lo contó"

"Ja. Por un momento pensé que no prestaste atención, siempre me sale bien el contar esa parte"

 ** _Ashlynn suspiró, acababa de esquivar una flecha._**

"Ahora por que no nos cuentas como ustedes se conocieron. A Fern le encantaría oírlo" _dijo Graham, a lo cual Ferni contesto azotando su juguete contra la mesa._

"Me parece justo" _entonces Ashlynn comenzó a contar la historia de como ambos se enamoraron._

 ** _Ustedes ya deben conocer la historia, pero para los que no aquí hay un pequeño resumen:_**

 ** _Ashlynn se hallaba paseando por el bosque un día cuando escuchó a un animal pidiendo ayuda, cuando fue a verlo vio a una ardilla y al hijo del cazador por lo cual supuso que la ardilla estaba en problemas y empujo a Hunter para salvar al animal. Aunque resulta que Hunter trataba de ayudar a la ardilla, que es su mascota Pesky, y Ashlynn se disculpo._**

 ** _De ahí fue amor a primera vista, bueno no exactamente a primera pero cuando se vieron sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos._**

"Luego un montón de cosas pasaron pero en sí así nos enamoramos" _dijo Ashlynn terminando de contar la historia._

 _Aún con lo tierno que era el cuento, ella no podía evitar la sensación de que dijo algo que no les gusto mucho a los padres de Hunter._

"¿Una ardilla de mascota? No dijiste que esa ardilla se había escapado" _dijo Graham a su hijo._

"Bueno, técnicamente siempre se escapa de mi vista" _dijo Hunter tratando de justificarse._

"¿Qué hay de malo que tenga una ardilla de mascota?" _preguntó Ashlynn._

 ** _Y aquí viene el otro punto de conflicto._**

"A menos que sirva para la caza, un Huntsman no debe tener mascotas" _expresó el Cazador._

"¿Y eso que importa? No es como si Hunter estuviera obligado a ser un cazador, ya no hay destinos"

"Tal vez no, pero aún tiene padres y un linaje que respetar, uno que se trata de salvar al indefenso de las temibles bestias del bosque" **_dijo con un tono serio y dominante._**

"Para su información Hunter puede elegir por sí mismo sin necesidad que ustedes lo presionen, ¿no es así Hunter?"

 _ **De un momento a otro todos los ojos estaban posados en el joven que trataba de disfrutar su comida, lo cual no sería posible bajo estas circunstancias.**_

 _ **Hunter entonces se paró tratando de ocultar sus nervios y empezó a hablar.**_

"Padre, creo que he dejado en claro en varias ocasiones que el ser cazador simplemente no es lo mío, nunca lo ha sido"

 _ **Su padre no estuvo muy contento con esa respuesta.**_

"¿Acaso no ves la importancia que tienes? Más allá del papel en las historias un cazador debe cuidar al indefenso de las feroces criaturas que viven en la oscuridad, de los peligros del bosque, las bestias de la noche"

"Yo entiendo todo eso, y el ayudar a quien lo necesite siempre será una prioridad para mi"

"¿Entonces que es lo que no te gusta de ser un Cazador?" _preguntó su padre._

"El cazar, nunca he entendido el porque debemos cazar animales como pasatiempo, son parte del bosque como nosotros. ¿Por qué no los dejamos en paz?"

 _El Sr. Huntsman tomo un respiro antes de comenzar a hablar._

"Tiempo antes de que se escribieran historias y del Libro de Cuentos Legendarios, todos eramos cazadores, lo hacíamos para sobrevivir. Cuando las princesas comenzaron a hablar con los animales la caza de a poco fue prohibida salvo por una pequeña sección del bosque perteneciente a los Huntsman, siempre y cuando no los pusiéramos en peligro de extinción o fuéramos tras criaturas mágicas inofensivas podíamos cazar a causa de nuestro rol en los cuentos, y nosotros nos encargaríamos de cualquier animal que amenazara al reino categoría menor a dragón. Eso es el porque cazamos, para mantener viva la tradición en esta parte del reino" _terminó su sermón el Sr. Huntsman y continuó hablando,_ "Eso es lo que mi padre me decía cuando dudaba de lo que hacía, y el padre de mi padre y así. Me parece que no te lo dije lo suficiente"

 _ **Un dilema se formo en la mente de Ashlynn al escuchar esa historia, ella sabía que los animales eran sus amigos y también de Hunter, pero los Huntsman no los veían así. Ella sentía que estaban equivocados, pero al mismo tiempo no podía decir nada porque a fin de cuenta eran sus costumbres, Graham le gusto la caza desde siempre y lo insultaría si dijera algo en contra.**_

 _ **Considero que, por ahora, el mejor curso de acción era el no decir nada, y si tuviera que decir algo, sería un buen momento para tener un Hada Madrina.**_

 _ **Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa, un teléfono sonó .**_

"Continuaremos esto luego" _dijo el padre de Hunter, con lo cual se levantó de la mesa en dirección al teléfono y contesto,_ "Si, ajá, ¿grifo? Voy en camino"

"¿Qué sucede querido?" _preguntó su esposa._

"Un grifo esta atacando la Villa Final del Libro, ahora les demostraré la importancia del Cazador. Hunter ven conmigo, Gerda cuida a Fern"

"¡Espere!" _exclamó Ashlynn,_ "No es normal que un grifo este tan lejos de su territorio, ¿por qué estaría en la Villa Final del Libro?"

"No lo sé y no me importa" _respondió Graham agarrando su hacha,_ "Lo único que se es que un animal está atacando a las personas en este momento y TÚ solo me estás retrasando, así que quédate aquí y no estorbes"

 _ **Con eso ambos hombres se fueron, Graham decidido en detener al grifo y Hunter preocupado por la actitud de su padre hacia su novia. Ashlynn estaba preocupada por el grifo y el problema en el que se puede meter.**_

"No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, debo ir a ver lo que pasa"

"Niña, este no es asunto tuyo, ya te metiste en suficientes problemas" _le dijo Greta._

"Lo sé, pero algo no me huele bien en esta situación, algo le pasa al grifo y debo ayudarlo"

 _La Sra. Huntsman sonrió y dijo_ _,_ "Eres muy testaruda, ¿no es así? Aunque dudo que necesites mi permiso será mejor que vayas"

"Se lo agradezco" **_con ello Ashlynn fue en camino hacia la Villa Final del Libro._**

* * *

 _La tranquilidad normal que caracteriza a la Villa Final del Libro fue sustituida por un caos, a causa de que a diferencia de lo que uno piense en una tierra con criaturas mágicas, estas usualmente se quedan en lo profundo del Bosque Encantado._

 _Razón por la que un grifo alocado en medio de la calle llega a ser un problema, con la gente corriendo mientras la mitad ave-mitad león anda lanzando sus chillidos característicos y volando por todas partes hasta acabar en la Pastelería del Tallo de Habichuelas._

 ** _Los clientes huían mientras la bestia volteaba las mesas emitiendo más de esos sonidos._** _ **Hunter y su padre llegaron al lugar y presenciaron ello.**_

"El animal ha enloquecido, debe ser detenido antes de que lastime a alguien"

"¡Esperen!" _exclamó una voz desde atrás, al voltear para ver quien era vieron a Ashlynn que vino corriendo tratando de alcanzarlos._

"¡Ashlynn!" _expresó Hunter yendo a abrazarla._

"¿Qué haces aquí?" _preguntó el Sr. Huntsman,_ "Te dije que te quedaras en la casa"

"No podía, los grifos no se van tan lejos de sus nidos a menos que sea una emergencia"

"La emergencia aquí es que un grifo esta atacando a las persona, y debe ser detenido cueste lo que cueste" _dijo determinado a cumplirlo y quitando a los jóvenes de su camino._

 _ **El Cazador se concentró en su presa, el grifo continuaba lanzando las mesas por los aires y moviéndose erraticamente. En el momento preciso empezó a correr decidido a terminar esto rápido e indoloro, con su hacha en lo alto esperando a estar lo suficientemente cerca para acertar el golpe.**_

 _ **Pero entonces de seco se detuvo por un obstáculo inesperado: la novia de su hijo.**_

 _ **Ashlynn, con una velocidad sobre-humana debo remarcar, se puso delante del cazador protegiendo al grifo.**_

"Niña, no sabes lo que haces, este es un animal peligroso y debe lidiarse con él" _dijo Graham._

"No, es solo un animal asustado que necesita ayuda, y no voy a permitir que lo lastime" _dijo con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo y con su respiración agitada._

 _ **Ambos se miraron a los ojos con determinación, hasta que uno de ellos dio un paso para atrás.**_

"Solo por salir con mi hijo te daré una oportunidad, lo que tengas que mostrar, hazlo"

"Lo haré" _dijo Ashlynn, ella se dio la vuelta para tratar de calmar al grifo y le hablo con voz suave,_ "Calma, todo estará bien, solo dime que es lo que te sucede y lo resolveremos"

 _ **El animal comenzó a calmarse con las palabras de la princesa, haciendo su ruido característico pero en esta ocasión de una manera en la que Ashlynn le pudiera entender.**_

"Oh no, eso es terrible"

"¿Qué dijo?" _preguntó Hunter._

"Al parecer alguien le robo su huevo del nido mientras buscaba comida y solo lo anda buscando. Está muy preocupada" _expresó Ashlynn._

 ** _Al escuchar eso, el Sr. Huntsman se quedo desconcertado, ya que en realidad este animal su intención no era de destruir todo, era el buscar a su hijo._**

"Debemos de ayudarle a buscarlo, claro sin que destruya todo el pueblo" _dijo Hunter._

"Ahora que esta calmada debería de ser más sencillo, solo debemos de estar junto a ella para que no se descontrole de nuevo"

 _ **Con ello, los tres caminaron mientras el grifo seguía la búsqueda de su huevo sin la necesidad de destruir medio poblado. Los transeúntes se apartaban del camino mientras avanzaban, aunque algunos no tan temerosos sino que asombrados al ver una criatura así de cerca.**_

 _ **Finalmente el grifo se detuvo frente a una tienda.**_

"¿Tienda de animales del Duende Barbudo? Nunca había oído de este lugar, debe ser nuevo" _dijo Hunter._

"El tendrá que responder unas preguntas" _dijo Ashlynn, con lo cual todos entraron en la tienda, incluyendo al grifo._

 ** _Este lugar no era para nada alegre, todos los animales (perros, gatos, aves, conejos, etc.) se hallaban enjaulados son caras tristes._**

 _ **Al abrirse la puerta una campanita sonó, con lo cual una duende con una gran barba frondosa apareció.**_

"Bienvenidos a mi tienda de animales, ¿en qué puedo ayudar-AHHH" _dijo el duende al darse cuenta de la presencia del grifo,_ "¡No se permiten animales aquí! ¡Sáquenlo de inmediato!"

"Esta es una tienda de animales" _dijo Hunter._

"Además estamos buscando algo, no sabrá nada sobre un huevo de grifo ¿o si?" _dijo Ashlynn interrogando al duende._

 _Este, todo nervioso,_ _respondió , _"¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Es ilegal y yo nunca haría nada ilegal. ¿Quieren un regalo conmemorativo por su visita? ¿Unos rosas rojas o blancas como la nieve?"

 ** _El Cazador, que se había quedado callado todo este tiempo, dio un paso delante con hacha en mano y empezó a hablar._**

"Será mejor que te dejes de juegos y nos digas lo que queremos saber, ¿entendido?"

 _Entonces el duende atemorizado confesó,_ "No me hagan nada, todo esta en la parte trasera escondido en la cortina"

 ** _Avanzaron hasta ahí y al jalar la cortina vieron a más animales enjaulados, entre ellos osos, aves exóticas y un unicornio. En el centro se hallaba el huevo de grifo en un pedestal, con lo cual su madre corrió hacia el._**

 _ **Los demás se acercaron y el huevo de repente se sacudió, de a poco agrietándose hasta que al final se abrió revelando a un bebe grifo.**_

"Awwww" _**expresaron todos. Les diré algo, llega a ser mucho coincidencia el hecho de que justo ahora se abriera el huevo.**_

 _Será mejor que no cuestiones la lógica de los nacimientos._

 _En todas las historias estos suceden en el mejor o peor momento._

 ** _Muy bien. Continuando con esto, el duende trato de escaparse mientras todos estaban distraídos, pero el sonido de la campana los alertó, padre e hijo lanzando flechas para cerrar la puerta atrapando la barba del duende._**

"¡No mi barba!" _expresó el pequeñín._

"Buen tiro hijo"

"Gracias papá, lo aprendí de ti"

* * *

 _ **La madre grifo se reunió con su hijo, el duende barbudo fue detenido por las autoridades por posesión ilegal de animales y el resto de los animales de su tienda están siendo tratados en refugios o directamente puestos en libertad. Así que ahora solo queda un conflicto por resolver.**_

 _ **Ashlynn, Hunter y Graham volvieron a su casa, con la madre de Hunter y Fernie esperándolos.**_

 _ **El mayor de los tres no había dicho ni una palabra durante todo el trayecto, al parecer guardándoselo hasta llegar a su hogar.**_

"Jovencita, tu desobedeciste órdenes directas cuando te dije que no nos siguieras e interferiste en la cacería aunque significara poner en riesgo tu relación con mi hijo, eso me habla mucho de ti"

"Hice lo que debía, no podía quedarme aquí mientras un animal inocente sufría" _interrumpió Ashlynn._

"Lo sé, déjame terminar" _continuó Graham,_ "Tu eres una joven que defenderá sus ideales, y eso el algo que toda mujer digna de ser llamada Huntsman debe de tener. Hijo, tal vez no compartas los mismos ideales que nosotros, pero los compartes con ella, y si está tan dispuesta a hacer lo necesario entonces se que ambos serán felices juntos"

"¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?"

"Claro que sí hijo, ustedes tienen nuestra bendición"

 _ **Ashlynn y Hunter se abrazaron felices al escuchar esto.**_

"Se los agradezco mucho, significa mucho para nosotros"

"Bueno, ahora solo falta hacer su propia estatuilla, acomódense por allá y en un instante estará lista" _dijo Gerda._

 ** _La pareja se acomodo en una esquina y Graham trajo un pedazo de madera y sacó su hacha._**

"Digan 'Felices por Siempre'"

"¡Felices por Siempre!"

 _ **En un instante el tronco se volvió una estatuilla de los dos abrazados, representando su amor eterno. La joven pareja lo tomó y lo colocó en la repisa.**_

"Te dije que no había nada de que preocuparnos" **_dijo Hunter con una sonrisa, a lo cual Ashlynn sonrió y rodó los ojos._**

"Sip, nada de que preocuparse"

* * *

Esta fue una historia interesante de escribir, se que me tarde en subirla por la escuela pero ya esta aquí. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y que sigan aquí para lo que sigue.

Que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


End file.
